I wish
by Rakel Ricoh
Summary: "Después de una simple noche de baile y sonrisas, Severus se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Nikole. ¿Será lo suficientemente valiente para expresarlos o se esconderá en las sombras?" Un song-fic muy corto.


¡Hola! Me estoy estrenando en FanFiction con este pequeño song-fic, muy corto en realidad. Fue algo de minutos y que me ayudó a relajarme un poco... Estoy escribiendo un fic largo, significantemente más largo que este, y si hay algún fan de Remus por aquí les digo que estén al pendiente.

**Sólo Nikole me pertenece. El perfecto universo de Harry Potter lo dejo en las sabias manos de su creadora, JK Rowling. **

_La canción se llama I wish y la canta One Direction._

Si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia díganmelo a través de un review. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Severus llega a Grimmauld Place, convencido de tener que decirle la a verdad a Nikole. Los verdaderos sentimientos que florecieron aquella noche.

Hace una semana que no le dirigía la palabra. Al principio pensó que sentía rabia, enfado, pero no. Era más profundo que eso. Ella había sacado a flote la parte más noble de Severus Snape, y ahora él tenía que aceptar lo que sentía por ella.

Caminó por el pasillo de la sala, pero lo que vio ahí lo dejó atornillado al piso. Retrocedió unos pasos de manera que ni Sirius ni Nikole lo vieran, y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, tratando de entender lo que pasaba.

Sirius toma el iPod de Nikole, lo conecta y coloca una música suave. Nikole sentada en el sofá, sonríe.

− ¿Me permite esta pieza?− pregunta Sirius tendiéndole la mano. La sonrisa de ella se ensancha más y acepta gustosa.

Sirius besa su mano y la acerca a más a su cuerpo.

"_He takes your hand, I die a little"_

Pone una mano en su espalda baja, casi donde ésta pierde su mano y sostiene la otra en alto. Nikole sólo puede mirarlo con adoración.

"_I watch your eyes and I'm in riddles. Why can't you look at me like that?"_

Ella voltea hacia la puerta, pero Snape se esconde lo suficientemente rápido como para que no lo vea.

Severus trata de reunir toda su valentía para salir de ahí y hablar con Nikole, interrumpir ese baile, pero no puede. Las palabras no le vienen, está ahí congelado, sabiendo que no va a poder decirle nada. Sus latidos se aceleran...

"_When you walk by, I try to say it, but then I freeze and never do it. My __tongue__ gets tied, the words get trapped. I hear the beat of my heart getting louder whenever I'm near you"_

Se asoma de nuevo y es cuando la voz del cantante empieza a sonar. Bailan lentamente y así siguen un buen rato, hasta que Sirius baja la cabeza lentamente y besa a Nikole.

Snape rogaba para que ella se retirara, pero la chica le siguió el juego y continuó el beso.

La rabia, tal vez envidia y tristeza, consumieron a Severus. Cuánto deseaba ser él el que la besara.

"_But I see you with him slow dancing, tearing me apart 'cause you don´t see. Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking. Oh, how I wish it was me._

Aquella noche de luna llena cuando sin saber cómo, alumna y profesor terminaron bailando. Meciéndose lentamente sin sonido de música alguna...

Cómo deseaba regresar en el tiempo. No haberla abandonado a medianoche al darse cuenta de lo que hacían. Ahora Sirius la besaba y la sostenía entre sus brazos. Severus sabía que él podría estar en su lugar, si tan sólo hubiese dicho esas tres palabras.

"_He looks at you the way that I would, does all the things I know that I could, if only time could just turn back. 'Cause I got three little words that I've always been dying to tell you"_

−Te amo Nikole −susurró Snape antes de dar vuelta y salir por donde entró. Retirándose de la partida porque sabía que Sirius ya la había ganado.

Seguramente Nikole pasaría la noche pensando en Sirius, y a él ya lo habría olvidado. No podía dejar de recordar ese baile. El de ella con Sirius y luego el de él con ella. Que tonto había sido al no aprovechar el tiempo. Ahora sólo deseaba que Nikole pensara en él tanto como pensaba en Sirius.

"_With my hands on your waist while we dance in the moonlight. _

_I wish it was me that you call later on 'cause you wanna say goodnight. 'Cause I see you with him slow dancing, tearing me apart 'cause you don't see"_

Ese baile iba a quedar grabado en su memoria.

"_'Cause I see you with him slow dancing, tearing me apart 'cause you don´t see. But I see you with him slow dancing, tearing me apart 'cause you don´t see. Whenever you kiss him, I'm breaking. Oh, how I wish. Oh, how I wish, oh, how I wish that was me._

_Oh, how I wish that was me"_


End file.
